prettysoldier_sailormoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Tenoh
Haruka Tenou was the civilian identity of Sailor Uranus, and appeared in the anime and manga series, as well as the musicals. Personality Haruka was a fast runner as well as an accomplished race car (and motorcycle) driver. She was one of the few characters to be seen operating a car, along with Mamoru Chiba. She lived the life of the wealthy Tokyo elite and, in the Sailor Moon S season of the anime, attended Mugen Gakuen, a school for genius students. At the time, however, she attended it to infiltrate its operations. She wore the men's uniform of the academy rather than the women's, and was thus often mistaken for a man. Family Haruka had no known relatives in either the manga or anime series, and seemed to only live with Michiru. In the manga, she moved in with Michiru and Setsuna Meiou to raise baby Hotaru after she was reborn at the end of the Infinity arc, and the four of them formed an adopted family. They also moved in together in the Stars season of the anime. Relationships Haruka was romantically linked with Michiru Kaiou. Although the anime was not graphic, there were several hints given, especially during the Stars season, that Haruka and Michiru had a physical relationship. In the English dub, however, Amara (Haruka) and Michelle (Michiru) were changed to "cousins" in order to avoid controversy surrounding homosexuality. SeraMyu In the musicals, Haruka was played by Sanae Kimura, Nao Takagi, Asako Uchida, and Akiko Nakayama. Trivia *Haruka was able to drive a car and ride a motorcycle despite the fact that the age for earning a driver's license in Japan was 18. When this was brought up in the anime, she claimed she got her license abroad. *Haruka and Michiru seemed to own a helicopter and could pilot it themselves. In the manga, Haruka had her own helicopter named the Tenoumaru (天王丸; meaning "Heavenly King"). *Haruka and Michiru were the only two Senshi apart from Sailor Moon to be involved in a long-lasting relationship in the canon. *When Megumi Ogata, Haruka's voice actress, asked Kunihiko Ikuhara how she was supposed to portray Haruka and Michiru's relationship, she was told to act as if they were a married couple. *Despite her gender, Haruka always referred to herself with the pronoun "boku" (僕), which is usually only used by males. This, as well as her androgynous looks and penchant for wearing men's clothing, may explain why many characters thought she was a man when they met her for the first time. *According to the Materials Collection, Haruka's character was influenced by the Takarazuka Revue. *According to the Original Picture Collection Volume III, Hakura's car was a Ferrari 512M because that was Naoko Takeuchi's favorite car. *When Haruka and Michiru were changed to "cousins" in the Cloverway dub of Sailor Moon, it spurred jokes of incest among fans. *In 1998, Irwin released a line of Senshi of the Outer Solar System dolls well before Sailor Moon S aired in North America. On the boxes of the Sailor Uranus dolls, she was given the civilian name "Corinn". *In the French adaptation, Haruka was named Frédérique, and it is a common misconception that she was intended to be a boy. However, Frédérique was simply mistaken to be male and later revealed to be female, although she and Mylene (Michiru) were "best friends," rather than girlfriends. Frédérique was given a male voice when in civilian form, and a female voice when shown as Sailor Uranus. In the Mexican dub, Haruka kept her name, but her voice actress, Belinda Martínez, changed her tone of voice according to Haruka's current form. When playing her civilian self, Martínez gave Haruka a very deep voice that could easily be mistaken for a male one, and as Sailor Uranus she used a much lighter and more feminine tone. At the end of episode 92, Haruka used her "Sailor Uranus" voice to tell Usagi and her friends that she was a girl and not a boy.